Waiting
by ChocOlive Flamous
Summary: Petit point du côté des Hearts, amarrés sur l'île de Zou, dans l'attente de l'arrivée future de leur capitaine. Parce qu'eux non plus ne se tournent pas les pouces. / Attention, risque de spoil. Pairing : ShachixPenguin
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer : **Les personnages ne sont pas à moi mais à Oda, seul ce que j'en fais l'est !

**Rating :** K+

**Genre**** :** Humour, Romance, Aventure

_Mes amis, bonjour, bonsoir ! Me voici avec un two-shot cette fois-ci relatant les aventures de ce cher équipage du Heart, après le départ de leur capitaine, durant l'ellipse des 2 ans. J'ai toujours voulu faire un Shachi x Penguin, et, pour plus d'originalité, j'avais décidé de relater une tranche de leur vie sur l'île de Zou._

_Et comme le sujet n'a pas encore été exploité jusqu'à maintenant, je me suis dit : pourquoi pas ? Etant donné que nous n'en savons pas beaucoup sur eux pour le moment, mis à part qu'ils sont sur l'île de Zou, je me suis permise d'extrapoler un peu. Et voilà le résultat !_

_Je vous laisse donc apprécier ! Bien sûr, les personnages, mis à part Louis, ne sont pas à moi, seul ce que j'en fais m'appartient._

_Allez, c'est parti pour les questions que tout le mo-...oups, excusez-moi, je me suis trompée de rubrique ! Je reprends : allez, c'est parti pour la fic !_

* * *

Sur une île hivernale, loin dans le nouveau monde, un petit navire insolite se faisait discret, amarré dans la crique de ce petit lopin de terre appelé Zou. La température ambiante avait obligé ses occupants à se réfugier à l'intérieur du sous-marin, d'un jaune plutôt criard pour qui voulait se faire discret, le temps d'un récapitulatif de mission.

Dans la salle de contrôle, l'équipage était en pleine réunion. Le commandement étant confié au second, le temps de l'absence du capitaine, Bepo était étonnamment sérieux. Il donnait ses dernières directives lorsque la porte en acier s'ouvrit avec fracas, laissant place à un homme vêtu d'un épais manteau noir, encore essoufflé par sa course.

« Je les ai ! Ça n'a pas été facile mais j'ai réussi, toussota-t-il, les poumons en feu, un sourire de triomphe sur le visage.

- Mets-les sur la table, Penguin.

Sur ces mots, le nouveau venu se précipita vers une grande table en verre, située dans le fond de la salle, étalant, à la vue de tous, plusieurs cartes jaunies par le temps.

- Bien joué, vieux, je n'aurais pas fait mieux !

- J'ai eu du mal à me les procurer, il y avait des gardes partout. J'ai bien failli me faire chopper plus d'une fois. »

Le second s'avança alors, posant sa grosse patte sur l'épaule de Penguin, toujours souriant, en guise de félicitations. Le jeune homme à la casquette reprit alors son sérieux, observant le fruit de son larcin. Bepo agença les cartes selon un ordre précis, les disposant en un carré parfait, reliant les dessins entre eux.

L'équipage s'était réuni autour de la table et observait leur chef temporaire avec attention. Pendant l'opération, Shachi, posté à la droite de l'ours, étudiait les cartes minutieusement, une à une. Sur le dessus du carré figurait l'île dans son ensemble, avec maisons, bars, édifices et, plus spécifiquement, un bâtiment de la marine. Le dessous, quant à lui, représentait la coupe transversale d'un édifice imposant, schéma complexe de tuyauteries et de cloisons.

Parcourant les plans avec rapidité, ses yeux de mécanicien expérimenté trouvèrent facilement l'anomalie qu'il cherchait.

« Là ! Regardez, juste là ! s'exclama-t-il.

Se faisant, il pointa l'endroit en question. C'était une série de tuyaux interrompus brutalement par un mur épais. Des sourires commencèrent à fleurir sur les visages, alors que les yeux se posaient sur le petit bout de tuyauterie. Ils avaient enfin trouvé !

- Effectivement, plutôt étrange de mettre un tuyau de ventilation à cet endroit s'il n'est relié à rien, observa Jean Bart, le géant de l'équipage. C'est donc là qu'ils les entreposent…

- Génial, on va pouvoir se mettre sérieusement au travail après deux ans d'investigation et de recherches, sourit Shachi en levant le poing, en signe de victoire.

- On va surtout pouvoir rattraper notre retard, le capitaine m'a contacté, son plan est en marche, commenta le second.

- Quoi ?! s'écrièrent en cœur Penguin et Shachi.

- Il a dit, je cite : Je suis en route, préparez-vous à avoir de la compagnie. J'espère pour vous que ça avance de votre côté. »

Un brouhaha s'éleva dans la pièce sombre. Quoi ? Le capitaine est en route ? Les Hearts s'alarmèrent, ils n'avaient même pas fait la moitié du travail en 2 ans ! D'un commun accord, ils s'activèrent, s'échinant à mettre leur partie du plan au point, courant dans les couloirs du sous-marin afin d'assurer le bon déroulement de l'opération. Toute euphorie avait disparu, remplacée par une appréhension sans nom, provoquée par ces seuls mots. _J'espère pour vous que ça avance de votre côté._

Shachi et Penguin couraient dans tous les sens, portant des caisses au contenu non-identifié, comme s'ils avaient le diable au trousse, croisant quelques membres par-ci par-là, tout aussi agités. C'est que le capitaine, lorsqu'il est contrarié, il a le bistouri facile. Et ils ne veulent vraiment pas finir sur le billard ! Ce n'est jamais très agréable de voir des parties de son propre corps – ou son cœur, ça dépend de son humeur – voleter un peu partout.

**.x.**

La nuit tombait doucement sur le submersible et ses occupants, toujours afférés. Shachi, armé d'un bloc-notes, sa fidèle casquette vissée sur la tête, faisait les dernières vérifications dans la salle des machines. Il avait temporairement enlevé ses lunettes, histoire d'y voir plus clair dans cette pièce en grande partie éclairée par les volants lumineux des machines.

Concentré, il ne remarqua la présence d'un nouveau visiteur que lorsque celui-ci lui secoua légèrement l'épaule. Surpris, il se retourna vivement, lâchant son carnet au passage.

« Relax, c'est que moi.

- Ho, Louis…désolé, je suis un peu à cran. Qu'est-ce que tu viens faire là ? demanda le petit roux, ramassant son bloc-notes en un mouvement.

- Comme tout le monde, j'imagine, soupira le nouveau venu avant de continuer. Pedro m'a demandé de venir te filer un coup de main. Il est trop occupé en haut pour le faire.»

Shachi observa son homologue, haussant un sourcil, sceptique. Louis avait rejoint l'équipage peu de temps avant le lancement de la première partie du plan. Svelte, cheveux blonds courts, un peu débonnaire et maladroit, il possédait la faculté de se faire apprécier par n'importe qui. Facile à vivre, il mettait un point d'honneur à ne pas vexer ses camarades, répondant toujours avec courtoisie et gentillesse. Un bon gars, quoi. Law l'avait engagé pour ses aptitudes en médecine, il n'avait de ce fait jamais mis les mains dans le cambouis.

« Tu connais la machinerie ? dit-il en penchant la tête sur le côté. Le fonctionnement des ballasts ? Les régleurs ? Les antennes des senseurs ?

Un peu perdu face à tous ces termes techniques, Louis lui offrit un sourire contrit, signe évident qu'il n'y connaissait rien. Shachi poussa un soupir. Un cours s'imposait.

- Bon, un sous-marin possède deux coques mais je pense que ça, tu le sais. La coque extérieure permet d'isoler les ballasts, elle contient aussi les soutes extérieures et les antennes des senseurs. Sa forme est calculée pour être la plus aérodynamique possible. C'est pour cette raison qu'elle est très légère.

- Mais, si elle est très légère, comment fait-elle pour supporter la pression de l'eau lorsque nous sommes immergés ? l'interrompit le médecin, curieux d'en savoir plus.

- Attends, j'y viens, continua le mécanicien, amusé par la curiosité de son camarade. La coque extérieure n'est pas épaisse, tout simplement parce que ce n'est pas elle qui soutient la pression de l'eau. Ça, c'est le rôle de la coque intérieur. »

Durant le monologue explicatif, Louis s'était installé confortablement, attentif, les yeux remplis d'étoiles. C'est une des qualités que le roux appréciait chez le jeune homme. Il était toujours en quête de savoir, ne se lassant jamais d'écouter les plus vieux de l'équipage raconter leur expérience. D'ailleurs, à son arrivée ici, Shachi se souvint l'avoir vu dévorer les livres de la bibliothèque durant ses temps libres. Après seulement deux semaines, ils les avaient déjà tous lus.

Devant sa soif de connaissance, le capitaine lui-même avait consenti à lui céder quelques livres de sa collection personnelle. Fallait voir le p'tiot à ce moment-là ! Il sautillait partout ! Une vraie puce. D'ailleurs, le cap'taine l'avait menacé de reprendre les livres s'il ne cessait pas. On avait bien rigolé.

« Ici, t'as le système des ballasts. C'est ce qui permet au sous-marin de plonger. Les ballasts en eux-mêmes ne sont pas ici, ils sont entre la coque extérieure et la coque intérieure, disposés symétriquement de manière à bien équilibrer le sous-marin. Là-bas, dans les grosses cuves, c'est de l'air comprimé couplé à des compresseurs d'air. Ça permet de chasser l'eau des ballasts quand on veut émerger, commenta le mécanicien, présentant tour à tour les machines qu'il connaissait par cœur. Pour les régleurs, c'est juste là. On s'en sert pour maitriser la masse du sous-marin afin d'adapter sa densité et-

- Attends ! Et s'il y a une voie d'eau ? On fait comment dans ces cas-là ? l'interrompit une nouvelle fois le médecin.

- Ho, pour ça, t'inquiète pas. On a un lest largable de sécurité pour nous permettre de remonter à la surface si jamais il y a une fuite.

-T'en connais des choses !

- Ha ! Tu crois quoi ? Le cap'taine m'a pas engagé pour mes beaux yeux, s'exclama le mécanicien, très fière de lui. Je connais les moindres mécanismes de ce bijou ! »

En se tournant vers son interlocuteur, Shachi remarqua qu'il le regardait d'un drôle d'air.

« Quoi ? T'as une autre question ?

- Non, rien. Je me disais justement que c'était la première fois que je les voyais, constata le médecin.

- De quoi ?

-Tes yeux. Ils sont très beaux », lâcha-t-il, de but en blanc, un sourire chaleureux collé sur le visage.

Une autre qualité de Louis, enfin cela dépendait du point de vue, était sa franchise. Un peu décontenancé, Shachi se cacha derrière sa casquette, ne sachant quoi répondre, geste mécanique pour masquer sa gêne. Il avisa ses lunettes du coin de l'œil, les attrapa et, au moment de les poser sur son nez, son poignet fut arrêté avec fermeté mais douceur. Il reporta son regard sur le jeune blond, étonné.

« Si je t'assure, c'est dommage de les cacher derrière des lunettes.

- C'est-ce que je me tue à lui dire mais cette tête de mule ne veut pas m'écouter ! »

Leur cœur fit un bond dans leur poitrine et ils se retournèrent tous les deux, d'un seul mouvement. Si vivement, qu'ils en tombèrent à la renverse. Dans un grand fatras de jambes et de bras entremêlés, ils regardèrent Penguin, leur navigateur, s'approcher posément, une lueur moqueuse dans le regard. Il les aida à se relever avant de se faire incendier par une furie rousse.

« Tu peux pas frapper avant d'entrer ?! Tu m'as foutu la trouille ! pesta le mécanicien, en s'époussetant, récupérant d'un même temps son couvre-chef tombé durant la chute.

- Je l'ai fait, tu ne m'as pas entendu.

- Heu... Shachi ?

- Quoi ? maugréa le concerné, de mauvaise humeur.

Il se tourna vers Louis, notant que celui-ci était un peu pâle et le regardait d'un air désolé. Il lui tendait quelque chose. Lorsque le mécanicien reconnu l'objet reposant dans les mains du médecin, son visage se décomposa si vite que le navigateur crut qu'il allait faire un infarctus.

- Mes lunettes… dit-il d'une voix blanche.

- Je suis vraiment désolé, je ne l'ai pas fait exprès ! »

Louis balbutia quantité d'excuses, confus d'avoir cassé les précieuses lunettes du roux. Tout penaud, il ne savait pas quoi faire pour réconforter son ami, il était très mal à l'aise. Shachi, lui, ne l'écoutait pas, son regard restait fixé sur ce qui restait de ses lunettes. Lentement, il les récupéra des mains du jeune blond, stoppant celui-ci dans sa tirade, et se dirigea vers la sortie, lâchant un grognement qui ressemblait à un « pas ta faute », avant de franchir le seuil de la porte, le son de ses pas s'amenuisant à mesure qu'il s'éloignait le long du corridor.

« Il y tenait beaucoup, remarqua le médecin en se tortillant les doigts.

- Pour sûr… C'était un cadeau, lui confia Penguin.

- De qui ? »

Le navigateur le regarda alors longuement dans les yeux, le scrutant de son regard perçant. Louis ne broncha pas un seul instant sous cet examen visuel, attendant patiemment une réponse à sa question, qui ne tarda pas.

« Moi »

Sur ces mots, il quitta la salle des machines à son tour, laissant le pauvre médecin désarçonné.

**.x.**

Dans sa cabine, Shachi - qui s'était entretemps débarrassé du haut de sa combinaison noire pour plus de facilité - s'efforçait au calme. Il avait tout essayé mais pas moyen ! Rabibocher une machine endommagée ? Pas de problème. Rafistoler des tuyaux ? Aucuns soucis. Remplacer un rouage complexe ? Un jeu d'enfant ! Réparer des lunettes ? Faut croire que c'était au-dessus de ses forces. Un comble ! Abattu, il poussa un soupir de désespoir, laissant tomber ses outils, et s'étala de tout son long sur le sol de métal.

« Fais chier…

- Toi, pour en venir à être grossier, tu dois être loin.

Shachi se dévissa le cou pour regarder son visiteur. Des bottes en cuir noir entrèrent dans son champ de vision.

- Ho, Penguin…Je t'ai pas entendu entrer.

- Pas grave, je commence à avoir l'habitude, assura-t-il, taquin.

Le navigateur s'assit en tailleur à côté de son ami, il jeta un œil au petit atelier improvisé, avisant les outils divers, témoins des tentatives infructueuses du mécanicien.

- Tu sais, je peux t'acheter une nouvelle paire.

- C'est pas pareil. J'en veux pas d'autres… »

Toujours allongé, Shachi poussa un soupir à fendre l'âme qui attrista le navigateur. Ces lunettes, il les lui avait offertes à l'occasion de la fondation de l'équipage, un moment fort dans le cœur des deux pirates. Elles représentaient un trait d'union entre ce qu'ils étaient autrefois et ce qu'ils sont devenus. L'union entre leur passé et leur présent. Pour le roux, perdre ses lunettes, c'était comme perdre un pan de son histoire.

« Shachi…

- Hmm ?

- Ce que Louis t'a dit tout à l'heure… commença Penguin, hésitant.

Le navigateur se gratta la joue, ne sachant comment continuer. Dira ou dira pas ? Shachi tourna son visage en direction de son ami, haussant un sourcil, quelque peu étonné devant son hésitation. Il n'était pas dans les habitudes du navigateur d'éprouver des difficultés à faire part de ses pensées. Aussi, il attendit patiemment.

- Tu sais, je…», reprit-il, de légères rougeurs sur les joues.

Alors qu'il allait cracher le morceau, la porte s'ouvrit, interrompant une seconde fois Penguin, au grand dam du mécanicien qui ne se pria pas pour fusiller le visiteur du regard. Ils se retournèrent, apercevant Ban au pied de la porte, une louche à la main, un air quelque peu blasé sur le visage. Ce dernier fronça les sourcils lorsqu'il aperçut Shachi.

« Hey, les mecs, le repas est servi depuis un moment, ramenez-vous ou les autres goinfres auront tôt fait de s'occuper de votre part.

Ces quelques mots eurent l'effet d'un coup de fouet sur le mécanicien qui se releva d'un bond.

- Quoi ?! Mais pourquoi tu l'as pas dit plus tôt ?! »

Le cuisinier n'eut même pas le temps de répondre que déjà Shachi disparaissait dans le couloir en pestant. Pitié, pas sa part ! Tout mais pas ça ! Penguin, qui s'était posté au côté de Ban, regarda le roux s'envoler vers la cuisine. Faut croire que l'incident n'avait aucunement affecté son appétit. Il sourit à cette pensée, désabusé, secouant la tête de droite à gauche. Un léger rire attira son attention.

« Je ne connais pas plus goinfre que lui, mis à part chapeau de paille, sourit Ban, tapotant son épaule de sa louche. Mais, dis-moi, il ne porte plus ses lunettes ?

- Faut croire… éluda-t-il. Dis-moi Ban, tu connais bien le forgeron de cette ile, à ce qu'il paraît. Surtout sa fille, il me semble, non ?

Un ange passa avant que le cuisinier ne capte entièrement l'information. Interdit, il se tourna vers son interlocuteur, les yeux légèrement écarquillés.

-…Mais comment tu sais ça, toi ?

- J'ai mes sources, sourit-il énigmatique. J'ai besoin que tu me rendes un service. »

Sur ce, Penguin se dirigea nonchalamment vers la cuisine, ses pensées tournées vers son futur repas. Le cuisinier le regarda s'éloigner avant de se reprendre.

« Nan, sérieusement, tu la tiens d'où cette info ? »

* * *

_Et voilà ! J'espère que ça vous a plu. C'est un couple qui me tient à cœur et je tenais à faire un petit quelque chose pour eux. D'autant plus que ce couple est quasiment absent du fandom francophone. Je m'en vais donc réparer cette injustice ! Pour les besoins de cette histoire - et pour plus de crédibilité - je suis même allée me renseigner sur le fonctionnement des sous-marins ! Chouette, hein ?_

_Oui, je sais, tout le monde s'en fiche._

_Sinon, n'hésitez pas à me donner vos avis et gardez en tête qu'un follow, c'est bien mais qu'un commentaire pour me faire part de vos critiques, c'est encore mieux !_

_La suite ne devrait pas tarder, en principe. Allez bonne soirée, bonne journée à vous !_


	2. Chapter 2

**Bien le bonjour, bonsoir à vous ! **

_Non, vous ne rêvez pas, c'est bien la suite ! Vous pensiez que je vous avais oubliés ? Que j'avais abandonné ? Que nenni ! Ce n'est pas mon genre. Et puis, sachez que je termine toujours ce que je commence, que ce soit tôt ou tard ( souvent tard, en fait )._

_J'ai longuement hésité avec ce chapitre, pour la simple et bonne raison que je me rends compte que 2 chapitres pour clore cette histoire, c'est trop court !_

_Donc, ce ne sera pas un twoshot mais un treeshot ! Enjoy !_

**Sur cette bonne nouvelle (pour vous surtout), bonne lecture !**

* * *

Dans la cuisine du submersible, les discussions allaient bon train sur des sujets aussi divers que variés, que ce soit le plat du jour – ils faisaient tout de même attention à ce qu'ils disaient, Ban et sa louche n'étant jamais très loin – ou les dernières nouvelles du Nouveau monde. Mais, aussi passionnante qu'était la conversation, elle finissait toujours pas tourner autour du capitaine et de son fameux plan.

Penguin n'avait pas tardé à rejoindre Shachi, s'amusant de le voir savou- heu… s'enfiler son plat à une vitesse telle qu'il pouvait rivaliser avec Chapeau de paille. Il se demanda subrepticement ce qu'était devenu ce garçon braillard et turbulent. Cela faisait… au moins deux ans qu'il n'avait plus entendu parler de la bande au chapeau de paille. Il secoua la tête, mettant ses interrogations de côté. Il avait d'autres préoccupations pour le moment, une en particulière étant assise juste à sa gauche.

« Désolé. Pour tes lunettes, ajouta Penguin devant l'interrogation muette du mécanicien. C'est de ma faute, après tout. »

Un éclair de compréhension traversa les prunelles bleutées, avant qu'un sourire ne vienne fleurir sur le visage du jeune roux. Les joues pleines de pommes de terre sautées, il tenta de baragouiner une réponse, gesticulant des bras. Devant les manières de son ami, le navigateur s'apprêtait à lui donner une tape sur l'arrière du crâne – on ne parle pas la bouche pleine ! – mais il fut devancé par Ban, qui administra au pauvre mécanicien un sévère coup de louche. Il en tomba à la renverse pour le coup !

« Dans ma cuisine, on avale avant de parler !

- Aïïïe ! Bais za fait duper mal, beugla Shachi la bouche pleine, en se tenant le haut du crâne de ses mains. T'avais braiment -… »

Il s'arrêta brusquement dans sa tirade lorsque le cuisinier brandit une nouvelle fois sa louche, de manière menaçante. Ne souhaitant pas réitérer l'expérience – sérieux, ça fait super mal ce truc ! –, il avala précipitamment, sous les yeux scrutateurs de Ban qui tapotait son arme dans sa main. Lorsque le démon s'éloigna en direction de l'arrière-cuisine, il se permit de souffler et se retourna vers Penguin. Il vit au tic qui animait le coin des lèvres du navigateur, que celui-ci se retenait de rire.

« C'est ça, moque-toi de moi ! grogna Shachi, faussement vexé.

- Ho mais je n'oserais pas ! s'amusa Penguin, espiègle.

- Je voudrais bien t'y voir, reprit-il, les joues gonflées en une moue enfantine. Elle fait super mal cette louche ! C'est pas un cuistot, c'est un démon !

Il s'arrêta lorsqu'il vit surgir la tête de Ban – et sa louche – de l'arrière-cuisine. C'est lui qui a la berlue ou elle est plus grosse ? Sérieux, il fait vraiment flipper ce gars…

- Cuisinier tyrannique et despote, maugréa le jeune roux, le nez dans son assiette.

Se disant, il jeta un œil furtif en direction de Ban, juste au cas où. Ce mec serait capable de lui lancer sa louche depuis les cuisines !

Se souvenant soudainement du pourquoi du comment, il se tourna vers Penguin, reprenant la conversation initiale avant l'arrivée intempestive d'un cuisinier-tyrannique-et-despote-qui-lance-sa-louch e-sur-les-honnêtes-gens.

- T'en fais pas pour les lunettes, vieux, le rassura Shachi. Bon, elles ont connu des jours meilleurs, c'est sûr… mais je trouverai un moyen de les réparer. »

Un sourire confiant orna ses lèvres, sourire que Penguin lui rendit sans tarder, tranquillisé. Le repas continua dans le bruit des couverts, les conversations animées et les «désolé» récurrents de Bepo. Shachi se fit rappeler à l'ordre plusieurs fois par une louche un peu trop entreprenante à son goût, au grand amusement de l'équipage qui n'avait pas tardé à ouvrir les paris, se demandant combien de coup de louche se prendrait le mécanicien d'ici la fin du repas.

Les assiettes vides et débarrassées, ce fut au tour du dessert de connaître le même sort. Ban revint des cuisines, les bras chargés d'un large plateau où trônaient fièrement des coupes de verre, contenant chacune une mousse que Shachi reconnut sans peine.

« Mousse au chocolat pour le dessert, lança le cuisinier à la cantonade.

L'annonce fut accueillie par des exclamations enthousiastes. Posant le tout sur la table, Ban distribua les coupelles une à une, les faisant glisser sur la table pour certaines lorsque les destinataires étaient trop loin. Au tour de Shachi, il haussa un sourcil avant de lui rappeler un menu détail.

- Pas pour toi Shachi. Tu es privé de dessert.

- Quoi ?! Mais pourquoi ? protesta vivement le jeune roux.

- Tu as déjà oublié ? »

Ban soupira intérieurement, blasé. Vu la tête que faisait cet étourdi, non, il ne se rappelait pas. Le plateau sous le bras, il repartit vers la cuisine, lâchant à Shachi que « mettre le feu aux assiettes n'était pas la solution la plus adéquate pour faire la vaisselle. »

« Mais c'était un accident ! chouina le pauvre roux en mal de dessert.

- Pour moi, le résultat reste le même : t'as foutu le feu à ma cuisine. »

Il s'apprêtait à protester lorsque le cuisinier lui présenta son pire cauchemar : la louche. L'arme sournoise, alliée au regard noir du cuistot, le dissuada de continuer. C'est qu'il pouvait être très convaincant... Surtout avec son instrument de torture en main. Un jour, il aurait la peau de cette louche ! Foi de Shachi !

Boudeur, il se tut et regarda, d'un œil morne, Ban disparaître derrière le comptoir de la cuisine.

« Démon sans cœur… »

_SBAF_

« AÏE ! »

Shachi se massa le crâne, pestant contre la susceptibilité du cuisinier. Il sentait des bosses enfler sous ses doigts. Lâchant un soupir, il croisa ses bras sur la table et y posa son front. C'était quand même pas sa faute si le torchon avait pris feu… Bon, d'accord, peut-être un tout petit peu.

Un raclement sur sa gauche parvint à ses oreilles et, titillé par la curiosité, il releva à demi la tête… pour tomber nez à nez avec une mousse au chocolat. Les yeux ronds, Shachi chercha des yeux le propriétaire de cette mousse esseulée, n'osant croire à un miracle. À sa gauche, il vit Penguin regarder le plafond, un demi-sourire sur le visage, tapotant la table de ses doigts, comme si de rien n'était.

« Je ne suis pas très sucré. »

À ces mots, les traits du mécanicien se fendirent d'un sourire lumineux, une lueur joyeuse passa dans ses prunelles et, attrapant le dessert tant convoité, se redressa prestement. Le regard tendre, Penguin observa discrètement son compagnon d'arme savourer sa première bouchée, le menton posé sur ses doigts croisés. S'il n'y avait que ça pour lui faire plaisir… Il ria sous cape lorsque Shachi jeta un œil inquiet en direction des cuisines.

Le repas finit, la salle se vida peu à peu, laissant le soin aux occupants du submersible de reprendre leur travail. Ils avaient encore beaucoup de choses à faire, et s'ils ne voulaient pas faire un tour dans la chambre froide, ils avaient tout intérêt à se dépêcher ! Il est de notoriété publique que le cap'tain n'aime pas les contretemps… et les ordres aussi… et le capitaine Eustass Kidd… Mais comme les deux derniers vont de pair, c'est normal.

Alors que Shachi s'apprêtait à sortir à son tour, il fut retenu sur le seuil de la porte par un tapotement timide sur son épaule. Haussant les sourcils, il se retourna pour découvrir Louis, qui fixait le sol en se tortillant les doigts. Le roux était sur le point de prendre la parole lorsque le médecin le devança.

« Jesuisdésolépourteslunettes, bafouilla-t-il très vite, les joues rouges.

- Hein ?

- Je suis désolé pour tes lunettes… reprit Louis plus lentement. Je sais que tu y tenais beaucoup. Si je peux faire quelque chose pour me faire pardonner… »

Ha, c'était donc ça... Combien de fois n'avait-il pas entendu ce mot au cours de la soirée ? Sans compter ceux de Bepo bien sûr… Le pauvre médecin devait se sentir bien coupable pour venir s'excuser encore maintenant. Shachi appréciait beaucoup Louis mais, parfois, il avait tendance à s'excuser à outrance pour des bêtises, se transformant en « Bepo junior ». La première fois, ils avaient cru que le second avait détint sur le jeune homme.

Shachi soupira intérieurement. Bon, c'est vrai qu'il y tenait beaucoup à ces lunettes et ne pas les avoir sur le nez le mettait relativement mal à l'aise. Au cours du repas, il avait remarqué les regards à la dérobée mais il ne s'en était pas formalisé. Pour certains membres de l'équipage, c'était la première qu'ils le voyaient sans ses lunettes. Il rassura son interlocuteur d'une légère claque sur l'épaule.

« T'excuser une fois est amplement suffisant, Louis. »

Le susnommé releva la tête vivement, regardant enfin Shachi dans les yeux. Il le remercia silencieusement, n'ayant pas besoin de mots : son sourire timide parlait pour lui. Après cette brève entrevue, le mécanicien lui faussa compagnie, s'engageant dans le dédale de couloirs du sous-marin, à la recherche de Penguin. Celui-ci était parti peu avant lui – certainement pour ses devoirs de navigateur – et il ne l'avait pas encore remercié pour la mousse au chocolat. Pirate, oui, mais poli, je vous prie !

Ses pas résonnant contre les parois d'acier, il vit un pompon rouge disparaître au détour de l'embranchement menant au pont et à la salle de contrôle. Pressant le pas, il se rendit compte en s'engouffrant dans le couloir que son ami n'était pas seul. Il reconnut sans peine la deuxième silhouette, c'était celle de Ban.

En soit, trouver le navigateur en compagnie d'un autre Heart Pirate était tout à fait normal, en revanche, ce qui l'était moins, c'étaient les chuchotements que ces deux-là s'échangeaient. Et ça, c'était clairement pas normal !

« _Fais attention aux gardes, ils commencent à nous reconnaître de loin »_, entendit-il depuis sa position. Ralentissant le pas, il vit Penguin remettre une petite bourse de cuir dans les mains du cuisinier avant que celui-ci n'emprunte les escaliers vers le pont supérieur. Shachi attendit que Ban disparaisse complètement avant de s'approcher du navigateur, le souvenir de la louche étant encore très vivace. À seulement 3 mètres, il prit la parole, surprenant son comparse. Il avait une petite idée quant au contenu de la bourse.

« J'en reviens pas ! Même toi, t'as parié ?! Faux-frère !

Penguin se retourna à demi vers lui, une lueur de surprise mêlée d'incompréhension dans le regard. Il mit un moment avant de comprendre de quoi il retournait et, l'instant d'après, un sourire contrit fleurit sur ses lèvres.

- On passe le temps comme on peut », confia Penguin, haussant les épaules.

Tout en bavassant, ils reprirent leur chemin vers la salle de contrôle, croisant par moment d'autres membres de l'équipage, les bras chargés de caisses. Shachi avait fini de vérifier les moteurs, et comme Penguin avait encore deux, trois bricoles à faire avant de prendre un repos bien mérité, il l'accompagna dans la grande salle aux baies vitrées. Il regarda le navigateur faire… ben… son boulot de navigateur, zieutant distraitement les quelques rois des mers qui passaient devant la vitre renforcée. L'aspect de certains l'étonnera toujours… Sérieusement, une vache avec des nageoires, quoi… Mère nature est vraiment étrange…

Les remous de l'eau se reflétaient dans la salle, faisant ondoyer les ombres de manière inquiétante dans la semi-obscurité de la grande salle, seulement éclairée par les volants lumineux des panneaux de contrôle. Les reflets changeaient constamment de couleur selon les créatures qui s'approchaient du sous-marin. Tour à tour, la pièce s'illuminait de bleu, de rouge, de vert et d'ocre. L'éclat lumineux qui se déversait à travers la vitre donnait, à la salle de contrôle, un aspect féerique et enchanteur.

« C'est bon, j'ai fini. On peut y aller. Sauf si tu préfères rester pour regarder les petits poissons, le taquina Penguin.

Le cahier de bord en main, il s'approcha du plus jeune toujours devant la baie vitrée, les reflets de l'eau se mouvant sur sa combinaison noire. Les mains dans les poches, Shachi se retourna à demi vers lui.

- J'ai toujours vu les grands rois des mers comme des créatures effrayantes et mystérieuses, lui confia-t-il, perdu dans ses pensées. Mais, maintenant que je les côtoie d'aussi près, je ne les trouve plus si terribles que ça…

- Tu en es certain ? », fit Penguin en désignant la vitre d'un coup de menton, un immense sourire aux lèvres.

Ne voyant pas où il voulait en venir, Shachi retourna à sa contemplation… et fit un bond en arrière, laissant échapper malgré lui un cri très féminin. Dans sa précipitation, il trébucha lamentablement, emportant dans sa chute son comparse qui se trouvait derrière lui. Penguin souffla l'air de ses poumons sous la force de l'impact et du poids du mécanicien.

Devant eux s'étalait la gueule d'une créature si grande qu'elle obstruait toute lumière venant de l'océan. Seule subsistait la lueur carmine qu'émettait le roi des mers, aussi angoissante que le plus profond des abysses. De ses mâchoires dépassaient des crocs aussi longs qu'irréguliers. Les ombres s'étirèrent face à la grandeur de cette créature de cauchemar, la salle métallique se teinta d'un rouge aussi sombre que profond, donnant à la pièce une ambiance inquiétante.

L'effroi suscité par l'animal obligea Shachi à se soustraire à sa vue de la façon la plus enfantine qui soit : le cœur battant, il ferma les yeux et rabattit la visière de sa casquette avant d'enfouir son visage dans le cou de son ami. D'abord surpris, le coussin attitré s'amusa de cette réaction toute sauf adulte. Un doux sourire sur le visage, il entreprit de réconforter le plus jeune en frictionnant tendrement son dos d'une main, posant la seconde sur le couvre-chef noir. Ils passèrent un moment immobiles, Penguin allongé par terre, Shachi calé contre lui, attendant patiemment qu'il se calme.

La créature avait disparu depuis longtemps mais ça, Penguin n'était pas pressé de le faire remarquer. Profitant de l'instant présent, il observait les reflets bleutés onduler sur le plafond métallique, ballet Ô combien fascinant... mais pas autant que le poids qui se collait contre lui. Il sentait la chaleur de son compagnon à travers sa combinaison, diffusant peu à peu dans son être d'agréables papillons.

« Pas si terrible que ça, hein ? souligna Penguin d'un ton railleur, brisant le silence. Au fait, très viril ce petit cri, tout à l'heure.

La moquerie sembla ramener Shachi qui releva le menton en maugréant, croisant d'un même temps le regard du navigateur et son sourire en coin.

- Je t'ennuie… Pour rester poli », ronchonna-t-il, les joues rouges d'embarras.

Un léger rire résonna dans l'air. Penguin redressa légèrement le buste, s'appuyant sur ses coudes pour se maintenir. Shachi toujours avachi sur lui tel un paresseux, il le regarda droit dans les yeux, se perdant dans la couleur si particulière de ses iris. Un vert d'eau moucheté de jaune, tirant tantôt vers le vert, tantôt vers le bleu selon les humeurs du petit roux. Perdu dans sa contemplation, il fut bien vite ramené sur terre.

«… Penguin ? »

Le susnommé sortit de sa torpeur, se rendant compte qu'il l'avait dévisagé avec un peu trop d'insistance. Gêné, il toussota pour se redonner contenance et se redressa en position assise, Shachi suivant le mouvement mécaniquement pour se retrouver à califourchon sur lui. Le plus jeune ne semblait d'ailleurs pas décidé à descendre de sa personne. Mais… se rendait-il seulement compte de leur position ? Penguin en doutait fortement.

Devant le regard insistant, il détourna les yeux, trouvant les ondulations de l'eau sur le sol très intéressantes. Heureusement que la pénombre ambiante masquait ses rougeurs…

« Rien, marmonna finalement le navigateur. Je me disais juste…

Il s'interrompit, hésitant à continuer. Dans la cabine, il avait été interrompu par l'arrivée impromptue de Ban, mais là, rien ne l'en empêchait. Conscient que son interlocuteur allait enfin se livrer, Shachi se rapprocha inconsciemment et dressa l'oreille, attentif, prêt à intercepter le moindre mot.

-… que je te – »

Une lumière vive agressa soudainement leurs rétines accoutumées à l'obscurité, les obligeant à se détourner en se protégeant les yeux. Ils mirent plusieurs minutes à s'habituer à l'éclairage cru des plafonniers. Une lueur exaspérée dans le regard, Shachi se tourna vers le seuil de la porte, foudroyant le malvenu qui avait _encore_ tout fait rater. Il allait finir par croire que le destin s'acharnait contre lui !

Sur le pas de la porte se tenait Louis, l'air un peu embêté. Des liasses de papier dans les mains, il se dandinait d'un pied à l'autre, son regard faisant l'aller-retour entre Shachi et Penguin.

« Désolé les gars, bafouilla Junior. Je vous avais pas vus.

- Louis…

- Heu…Oui ?

Légèrement inquiet devant l'aura peu avenante du mécanicien, le nouveau venu fit un pas en arrière, serrant son paquet contre lui.

- J'espère pour toi que tu cours vite… »

De plus en plus perdu, il s'apprêtait à répliquer quand Shachi se leva sans prévenir et courut dans sa direction. Glapissant de peur et de surprise, le médecin fit brusquement demi-tour, dérapant sur le sol de métal. Telle une gazelle qui s'allège pour fuir plus vite devant le danger, Louis lâcha sa liasse de feuilles, qui s'éparpilla dans les airs puis détala comme un lapin, le diable aux trousses. Ce qui n'était pas tout à fait faux soi-disant passant…

« Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait encore ?! »

Blasé, Penguin regarda son ami s'engouffrer dans le couloir et partir à la poursuite du malheureux. Il espérait sincèrement que Louis courait vite. Il entendit un retentissant « _Je me suis pourtant déjà excusé pour les lunettes !_ » suivit de très près par ce qui ressemblait à un « _M'en fous, je vais te faire la peau quand même ! ». _Époussetant sa combinaison, il se releva nonchalamment et marcha en direction des feuilles éparpillées sur le sol. En sifflotant, il ramassa les liasses, écoutant d'une oreille distraite les cris de désespoir du jeune médecin. Alors qu'il s'engageait dans le long couloir métallique, ses papiers sous le bras, un cri plus fort que les autres résonna dans le sous-marin.

Ha… semblerait-il que Louis ne court pas si vite que ça…

* * *

_C'est fini pour aujourd'hui ! Le troisième et dernier chapitre devrait mettre beaucoup moins de temps que le deuxième, étant donné que je n'ai qu'une seule histoire en parallèle avec celle-ci. Pour le deuxième chapitre, j'avais un OS et un TS (concours) en plus, voilà pour la petite explication._

_Comment ça, j'essaie de me trouver des excuses ?_

_Sinon, n'hésitez pas à me faire part de vos appréciations. Un mot, aussi petit soit-il, ça fait toujours plaisir ! _

_Ps : l'image utilisée pour illustrer cette fic a été faite par mes soins dans Illustrator, cool hein ?_


End file.
